


And Say The Last Goodbye

by The_Evil_Twin413



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Evil_Twin413/pseuds/The_Evil_Twin413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old fic of mine. Decided to post it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Say The Last Goodbye

_White walls surround us_  
_No light will touch your face again_  
 _Rain taps the window_  
 _As we sleep among the dead_

_Days go on forever_  
_But I have not left your side_  
 _We can chase the dark together_  
 _If you go then so will I_

                It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Tsubaki lay crying as she held her partner Black Star close to her, fearing that if she let up even a little, he’d slip away. Lying there, Black Star seemed frozen in time, as if sleeping. Unfortunately, this was one nap he wouldn’t wake up from.

_There is nothing left of you_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
 _Sing the anthem of the angels_  
 _And say the last goodbye_

_Cold light above us_  
_Hope fills the heart_  
 _And fades away_  
 _Skin white as winter_  
 _As the sky returns to grey_

                No more would her partner be there for her again. No longer would his carefree nature and confident demeanor be there to show her that even in the midst of despair, there was still hope. That even though things never really went their way, it would still be alright in the end.

_Days go on forever_  
 _But I have not left your side_  
 _We can chase the dark together_  
 _If you go then so will I_  
  
_There is nothing left of you_  
 _I can see it in your eyes_  
 _Sing the anthem of the angels_  
 _And say the last goodbye_

  
_I keep holding onto you_   
_But I can't bring you back to life_   
_Sing the anthem of the angels_   
_Then say the last goodbye_

                But what is she supposed to do, now that he is gone? She could really keep believing there was hope in a world were Black Star wasn’t there. Tearing up once again, she clutched his lifeless body with all her might as fresh sobs wracked her body. Black Star couldn’t be gone, he just couldn’t. He would never leave her behind.

 

_You’re dead alive_

_You’re dead alive_

_You’re dead alive_

_You’re dead alive_

                “Why? Why did you do it Black Star!? I was supposed to die today, not you!” Tsubaki couldn’t understand it. Why did he die protecting her? He had had the opportunity to live, he should have taken it. Instead, he threw all his plans, all his dreams, and for what? Her? She wasn’t worth it. She never would be.

 

_There is nothing left of you_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
 _Sing the anthem of the angels_  
 _And say the last goodbye_

  
_I keep holding onto you_   
_But I can't bring you back to life_   
_Sing the anthem of the angels_   
_And say the last goodbye_

                Within time, Tsubaki would need to forget about him. She would need to distance herself from all the memories that they shared together, and try and move on with her life. She had to, if she wished to keep herself from breaking. Because this time, there would be no one around to pick up the pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review this. I don't write all that much because I'm not getting any feedback on how I'm doing.


End file.
